Balance
by yourcloudnine
Summary: You felt the air slowly getting sucked out of you, the water getting in your lungs. Your eyes are open, but they can see little to none... You remember the last person you've talked to.


"You're getting wet."

She stayed silent. You hate that. You just adore her voice and her activeness.

Actually, you adore her eyes too.

And her mouth and the words that flow past those lips, yes those lips too.

And her knee-weakening smiles, her bone crushing hugs and seldom soft hugs, her laughs, her tones, her…

Most likely everything, but she has flaws.

But you can live with all of that.

You've known her since you were 18, now you're 21, now you got your business back up from it's low drop, you're considered as the smartest and youngest billionaire in the whole world, and you have a lot of suitors.

They're never there to listen to you. They're just there for your looks, fame, and fortune. Some of them aren't there for it, but you rarely find interest on men anymore.

That's when you realized that you had your eyes on her all along.

You realized how you know her too well, you realized you smile way too much around her, and, well… You realized a lot of things_._

_"__So let me get this straight…" Korra said, smirking._

_"__You like and or love me?"_

_ You nod, biting your lower lip. She's looking at you and you were too._

_ She laughed, clutching her stomach. She fell back to her bed and laughed more. You feel like your heart got torn apart by an angry unagi like a boat passing through the feared by many serpent's pass. You didn't want it to get hurt more by her rejection. You looked at the door and walked slowly towards it._

_You bit your bottom lip to stop your tears. You're not going to cry._

_"__No, Asami, don't go!" You heard after a loud inhale from her, but you kept walking. You reached out to the door, but a dark hand gripped your wrist with a firm, but not hard, grip._

_"__Sorry, I thought you were joking!" She smiled a cheeky smile and you sighed, knowing that she's not going to take this seriously enough._

_"__Well, I wasn't. Sorry for it, though. I'll jus-"_

_"__No."_

_She pulled you in towards her bed, you let her guide you. It's like you've lost all abilities to control your body as she lead you to the foot of her bed, making you sit. You sat down, looking at anything that isn't Korra. An awkward silence grows._

_"__Asami…"_

_You gulped and inhaled, trying to talk. You noticed how her room smells like salted nuts and vanilla. You smell your fragrance, you smell her natural scent, and you crack a smile; this might be the last time you enter this room._

_"__You know I'm in a relationship with Mako, and you are…"_

_"__...going to Ba Sing Se for a long time." You talked in a professional tone, trying to seem as if you have no feelings in it._

_Deep down, you wanted to scream and cry and just walk away, but you're leaving the city in the day after tomorrow's midnight. You'll never come back here, and she needed to know._

_"__How long will you be gone? And how long have you liked me?" She said, almost like a whisper. She scooted closer, you felt it. Your head is bowed down, but you feel her._

_"__I have no idea…" You said it, and you were sure of it. You gulped as a long stretch of silence spreads around the room again._

_You heard a laugh being stifled and you looked to her. Her cheeks are puffed and she looks like she's going to laugh any minute now. You stood up and walked to the door._

_"__Well, if you're going to be like this, I'll just live there, then."_

She looked at your eyes, and you know she understood that you're letting her stay under your umbrella. She didn't budge from her position. She took a step, and a smile was visible in her face then, but it wasn't there.

"I gave an old man my parka to keep him warm tonight."

Your eyes widen as she removes her hair ties and puts them in her pocket. You didn't understand what she's trying to prove, but you will listen.

"I ran to go here so Naga can sleep well." Korra said louder than her last sentence, like she was really proving a point. You still couldn't get it, but she was getting somewhere.

"Oh, I also didn't bend all day. It's actually not that bad…" She looked straight to you and you almost smile.

"I didn't burst out complaining about Lin today about how I can do metalbending on my own… Now that's an improvement now, right?" She put her right hand to the back of her neck, holding it and smiling sheepishly at you. You understand now. "I have no one to complain to now, though.."

"You understood and remembered…"

_You were constantly reminding her to stop trying to metalbend without Lin in the room, and now here she is, with a big slice on the top of her arm._

_"__You know I can heal it, right?"_

_"__Just be glad I'm even helping you after that last warning." You looked at her with a straight face on. You're not happy with this at all._

_Her reaction though... She looked so guilty and every dab of the alcohol soaked cotton ball made her wince in pain. Korra looked like she was going to say a vulgar word anytime soon, and that's when you got the healing balm._

_"__Shit. Oww! Ow! If this is the pain I'll go through everyday in metalbending, I'd rather di- OW!"_

_"__Stop being selfish!" You almost shouted. You didn't want to sound angry at all._

_"__Why? I have more spiritual blah blahs to figure out, and if I die, the next avatar will be around. No big deal…" Korra said, while leaning on your chair. She almost spun the chair fully if you didn't tug her arm to make her stay in her place._

_"__Ouch. That hurt." She pouts at you and then she tucked her free hand behind her head. You walked over to the shelves and got the bandage._

_"__You know, you're being selfish. You want to die because of metalbending and mastering air? Think about the world while your reincarnation is still young! Think about those people who care about Korra, and not the Avatar. Don't ever say that again."_

"Yeah. I'm impetuous, and you're always thinking before you move. You keep me balanced. I'm sorry for being what you called me in the old times, I'm sorry for thinking everything you said last night were all jokes, and I'm sorry if I can be a handful at times…" She bowed her head as she said the words a tad faster than usual.

"I'm also sorry for thinking I'm all about my bending. I know you care about me, a lot, and I'm not taking care of myself."

You stayed silent.

Korra was still looking at you, three steps away from your umbrella. You walked over to her and shielded her from the harsh rain. She was still looking at you.

"Asami, I broke up with Mako today."

"Why?"

"I feel better with you. Being with him felt like-"

"Being with a bodyguard?" You smirked as she came closer.

"Yeah… And it felt like he wants every minute of my time! And it felt like it was my _job_ to be with him…"

You stepped in closer as she did, your eyes still locked with hers.

"And I think I found a person who balances me, cares about me, and will never stop me from what I want." She was smiling too widely that you thought her face was going to crack. You laughed.

"As long as it's not leaving her and doing something like canyon jumping, yeah, you can do anything."

You leaned down and kissed her, and she placed her hand on your neck, making you lean in. She held your head between her hands as you two kissed, and it's like she was going to lose you any moment now. You only broke the kiss to breathe, and she was smiling too.

"I won't do the first one even if you don't tell me, and I will make no such promises on that last one." She pecked your lips and you hugged her, and she wiggled out of your grasp.

"What?" You said while laughing. She was moving more, so you just removed your arms around her.

"You'll get wet too!" You smiled and kissed her cheek. You know you need to say your goodbyes now…

"I'm going to go any minute now…"

"What? I thought it was…" She stopped her words as soon as you hugged her.

"I was serious. I'll be there in the Ba Sing Se office of Future Industries. I might not get back for a long time, since there's so many things to fix."

"But you'll get back here and not live there, right?" Korra whispered to you two hugged.

"Yeah, I'll be there in probably 3 months." After you said it, Korra broke the contact pouting.

"3 months? But what if you find someo-"

"I won't. I've been head over heels for you since I was eighteen! Do you think a person I've just met will change that?" You smiled widely as she blushed. Korra pouted at you while still blushing, and you giggled at how cute her face was.

"What!" Her voice cracked at it.

"I don't know, I'm just happy I'm going to come home to a really adorable Avatar." You smirked and she blushed more.

She cleared her throat and bowed down. She was rocking on her heels and was biting her bottom lip again.

"I'm going to miss you." Korra said, looking up. "Be careful."

"Of course I will be, I have to come home to the one I love, remember?" You said to her, and then you heard the bell of the ship ring.

"I have to go." You frowned as you looked at her. Korra just took a small step and pecked your lips goodbye.

You walked over to the ship, waving good bye to Korra.

"I'll be back!"

_You fixed your own hair for the first time. Feeling proud, you showed it to your mother, smiling widely. You ran around the building, looking for your mother. You found her in the kitchen, making your favorite meal._

_"__Mama!" You shouted as you tugged at the end of her short dress._

_"__What is- Oh! Asami, sweetie, you look beautiful with that hairtie!" She said as she kneeled down to you and pinched your cheeks._

_"__I'm pretty sure you got that from me!" She said proudly, hugging you. Then you heard the door creak._

_"__Hey, she's my daughter too! Of course she got it from me!" Your father came in and scooped you off the ground with his hug. It was a moment you'll never forget…_

You felt a wave knock you out of the bed, waking you up. You took a large breath and prepared yourself. If you're going to die here, atleast you know you fought to get up to the air to live.

_"__Makooooo! Here!" Bolin ran near the tree to catch the Frisbee, laughing._

_"__This disk is so cool!" The boy said, tossing it to Korra, who can barely catch it._

_"__Blargh." Korra said, acting like her limbs are made of jelly. She threw the Frisbee lightly, making it plop to the ground._

_"__Augh, my whole body huuuuurts." She just whines as you munch at your sandwich._

_"__Want a bite, Kor? I made one for y-."_

_"__Can I have one too?" Bolin shouted as he fetched the Frisbee from the top of the tree it landed in._

_"__Me too, please!" Mako shouted as he helped Bolin up the tree._

_"__Sure, I have enough for eight people!" You replied to the two brothers, who failed at retrieving the disk, falling down at each other after a wrong step from Bo.. You giggle and you hear a groan behind you from Korra._

_"__I can't move, I can't chew, too much training…" She groaned again, trying to get a sandwich._

_"__Do you want me to chew your food for you?" You joked and Korra sighed._

_"__Nah, I can do this." She reached for the sandwich, and you just handed it to her. She unwrapped it, and you just plopped down beside her. She placed it in her mouth, taking a bite out of it. Korra chewed too slowly, with her eyes closed._

_You smiled at how she smiled once she swallowed._

_"__That was great oh Agni…" She looked at you, and smiled._

_"__You make really great sandwiches." Korra said, and then she took another bite and sat up._

_"__You should make some more often, oh man!" She said with her mouth full. She chewed and chewed, and you just stared at her. Korra looked so happy._

_She then hugged you. You froze and felt like your heart would pop out of your chest in a second._

_"__Thanks, Asami."_

_"__Not a problem." You said, hugging her back._

_"__Guys, we caught the Frisbee!" Bolin said, happy as ever._

_"__Let's eaaaat!" Mako said, running towards you and Korra._

Now, you understand what they meant by your life flashing before your eyes. You saw more of your memories. Some forgotten, some great, some bad. You saw all the people who came in your life, who stayed, who left. You found yourself.

You felt the air slowly getting sucked out of you, the water getting in your lungs. Your eyes are open, but they can see little to none. You remember the last person you've talked to.

"Korra…"

You can't even talk anymore. The only thing you ever recall in this moment was a bigger wave swooping over you, taking the boat down more, and Korra. Her eyes, her smiles… But you're slipping. You know it's the end. But here you are, in the endless blue. You've lived a good life, you know that. You've never forgotten anything, but this time, you forgot to do something. And there's no way to do it now.

_I forgot to tell her I love her._


End file.
